nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Technus
Technus is a Ghost that can posseses any mechanic machinery and few of Organization's Hackers for digital assault. Canon bio Nicolai is the ghost of a former egotistical technological genius (however it should be noted that none of either his inventions/research that he might have created during his former life has ever been mentioned in the show). In the show he is introduced the night after Danny Fenton sells some of his dad's stuff, which was covered with ectoplasm. The gadgets collected and turned into a robotic armor that Technus uses. This is probaly how he got into the human world. He is primarly Ecto-Mechanical in nature (such as Samara in the Ring film series (which featured Brian Cox (the voice of Pariah Dark) in the first entry as Samara's father Richard Morgan)), mainly linking himself to either a mechanized power armor or any other form of basic technology (such as turning himself into a Ecto based computer virus, etc..). Technus also is similar to other comic book villans such as Brainiac and Ultron in the sense that in nearly every new appearance on the show he is nearly always in some new upgraded Armor/Form. Although a genius in his own right, Technus is an incessant braggart, usually broadcasting his plans to his enemies before he has a chance to act them out (although this flaw was somewhat dulled upon his upgrade). He also has a penchant for using painfully outdated slang, such as "hip" and "far-out." Outside of a machine, Technus is physically weak, and Danny is usually able to capture him with near impunity, though recently he seems to have gotten somewhat stronger. He hates human felt emotions, but knows how to use them to his advantage. In addition to the standard array of ghost-powers (intangibility, invisibility, flight, and overshadowing), Technus' main power is his ability to telepathically command and control machinery and computers (technopathy). With this, he can animate electronic devices, convert harmless machines into weapons, or combine them into a larger form (usually a battlesuit). He has also demonstrated being able to conjure machines out of thin air, as he did in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale". He is also shown able to posses machines and give them great powers, as well as his own standard ghost powers. He is also able to fire green ghost rays and create green ghost shilds (That resemble circute boards), he can also use his shields to entrap things, and electrocute them, while in his battle suits he can also fire purple and blue blasts. Technus is also able to possess machinery, traveling through wiring and other channels between devices. In his upgraded form, as seen in "Identity Crisis", "The Fright Before Christmas" and'' "Flirting with Disaster", Technus has demonstrated the ability to control electricity, absorbing it and wielding it at will. In "''Flirting with Disaster" it is also revealed that he is capable of altering his physical composition into electrical wires and cords, give part of his powers to another like how he did with Valerie, as well as crack computer codes and transform himself into data. He also becomes stronger and faster, and his ghost rays are increased to blue. Technus' persistence should be counted among his strengths. Appearence in Ultima Technus appeared at the destruction of Danny's world and also few of the Organizations hunting more refugee exiled from their world before the first formed Society even begins. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division